Utsukushī ai (Beautiful Love)
by KristinaKawaiiKiryu
Summary: Ren Kiyoshi is a male prostitute working in the Red Light District in Tokyo. Sara Aina Killen is a half america half Japanese teenage girl who just moved to Japan with her uncle. One day Sara wanders into the district, and then she's about to be raped. However Kiyo saves her and soon they become friends. What has fate in store for the this pairs paths?


Utsukushī ai

* * *

This story is based on a manga that I read the week before. I had been playing around with an idea when I read the manga and decided I would set my imagination to work. I hope you enjoy this story, about the true beauty of love and its many faces. The title above is Japanese and means "Beautiful Love".

This story is a copy right of Kristina R Dietrich.

Chapter 1

"Love is never in vain. It is only useless when a person chooses to go against it. Love is natural. Don't fight it. It is a part of life. Never having been loved is like never having breathed air."

Sara's POV

Sara Killen rushed through the thickly clustered street full of people. "I-I'm sorry!" She shouted as she pushed people so she could get through. Today was the worst day in the world. She was supposed to find her way towards her new school, but instead she had gotten lost in a big city foreign to her. Tokyo Japan was a very large city, and not a place for a young 17 year old girl to be running around, however since Sara had been too stubborn to ask her uncle for help and here she was, somewhere lost. Most of the signs in Japan had English written on them, so Sara thought she'd have no trouble at finding her way towards her new school, however the girl had forgotten they lived near the elder part of Japan, where old apart complexes were, and the signs there were written in Japanese.

Sara and her grandfather moved to Japan about a month ago due to his job relocating them. Sara didn't mind much though; she was after all used to moving around when it came to her grandfather's job. Her uncle was the only family she had left, since her parents died, and she loved him dearly. However he was slowly starting to show his old age, even though he tried hiding it, so Sara made a vow to graduate high school and get a job right away. They already settled into Tokyo nicely and even knew their way around the shops. Sara didn't know her way to the school, although she had hoped she'd find her way on her own.

So here she was, lost, confused and being yelled at by an old Japanese woman. As if she wasn't embarrassed enough by being lost, now she was also being yelled at by an old Japanese woman who spoke so fast she could make out the Baka's' being yelled at her. 'Woah these women sure have a bad tempers.' Sara understood enough Japanese to hold a conversation so she bowed sincerely and apologized. "Gomen-nasai! I didn't mean to push you, but I'm in a big hurry! "The woman finally must have given up for she threw her hands up in the air and joined the crowds walking busily. None of them paid any mind to the high school girl with her uniform. Sighing she peered around the vast city. This area seemed like a very large alley. Only then and there did she realize where she was. It was the Red Light District. She swallowed.

Now she was not just lost, but she was in an area where girls dressed like her were selling themselves as prostitutes. Well then no wonder the elder Japanese people looked at her with shaking heads. They probably thought she was selling herself. Now that Sara allowed herself to peer around she saw woman on banners above her, along with the 'Yen' signs next to them. She even saw a love hotel called "Angel Kiss" where an anime girl sat posed in a bra, giving out heart kisses. She had to get away and quick too. Her grandfather would be shocked if he saw her here instead of school. So with a blushing face Sara wandered down an empty alley, not the wisest choice, but it seemed good until someone grabbed her arm roughly.

"Ehhh? Are you for sale? How much do want?" A Japanese male with a very smelly breath pulled her deeper into the alley. Sara tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"H-Hey let go!" She pushed against his arm, trying to yank free, but the many as too busy staring ahead. She tried again, this time in Japanese.

"Let me go! Right now!" He sneered at her and she flinched in disgust. "Not until we have some fun young lady." He replied and pushed her against the hard wall of a building, his rough hands running up her thigh. She shivered and pushed against him, but soon his hand was under her school skirt.

"Stop it! I'm not for sale! I'm a student!" She slapped him and tried running, but he quickly grabbed her by her hair and pushed her against the wall.

Her head made contact with it and she winced as pain filled her skull. Tears blurred her vision as she felt his hands roam over her leg, inching upwards as another hand held her throat. She tried screaming, but then he merely squeezed her throat so hard that she couldn't breathe anymore. It happened in a blur, one minute she was being fondled and strangled, the next she was on the ground breathing heavily whilst someone stood over her.

"What were you thinking?! You don't touch merchandise like that! You can't man handle them." A smooth voice filled her mind. Even though the voice was smooth and calm, Sara could hear the fury and disgust in their tone. Whoever this person was, they had saved her life. They thought she was a prostitute, but right now Sara was in no position to argue. She couldn't even speak as she gasped for air.

"I just wanted-" The male was interrupted by the voice again.

"Leave, now or I'll make sure you'll never come to this district again!"

For a moment everything was silent and then footsteps could be heard retreating from the alley. Shivering, Sara sat up with her knees against her chests as she began to sob. A face came into her view and she held her breath. Not only did this face belong to the most insanely beautiful woman in the world, but she was also a Geisha.

"Are you alright little one?" The woman's voice was smooth, warm and low.

"Y-You're a geisha? I-I didn't even know they still existed!" Sara crooked and then averted her eyes at her outburst.

"Well then you are alright." The woman chuckled and stood. She ran a hand through midnight black hair, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I am not a geisha. I am a courtesan." She gave her a warm smile and reached out a pale hand.

"Oh…Ah…Sorry then. I thought, because of the make-up and dress…" She mumbled and only now did she notice the woman had intense green eyes. For a moment Sara felt captivated as she stared at the woman. Her red lips gleamed like rubies, her black hair open and vulnerable to the wind. She was also very tall, Sara's face only reaching her chest and she wore two beautiful kimono's, one being in yellow and the other in deep crimson red. Her waist was tied off with a silk ribbon that made her waist seem tiny.

"We courtesan's often dress like this, since we act as escorts to men. Even in this modern era, some people prefer the older fashion." The woman smiled, but then it fell grim on her pale face. Long slender fingers touched Sara's neck and she winced from the contact.

"Ah, you have marks on your neck. " The woman pondered for a moment, then ripped a hard at a piece from her silk kimono. She took the piece and tied around the young girls neck smiling.

"There. That will hide your marks for a while. Where are you off too little one?" The woman smiled again, her warm voice soothing Sara like a lullaby. Sara was dazed, but quickly regained her normal facade.

"A-Ah I was heading to Jimpunchi High school….But I got lost and…" She trailed off, touching the piece of silk around her neck.

"Well since your lost I'll tell you a secret short cut. Those trees beside this building hide a path towards the city. When you walked down the path you will see a small shop. Walk past it until you see the sign that reads Hana, then walk past it and you'll see your school."

Sara smiled and hugged the woman. Once she had realized what she did, she pulled away with averted brown eyes. She smiled shyly and thanked the woman. "Arigato…" She bowed and for a moment the two stood still studying one another. "You're welcome…" It was a whisper, just like the wind that rustled Sara dark hair, as well as the woman's. "You better go, or else you'll be late." Sara nodded and ran off, picking up her bookcase in the process. She followed the path like the woman told her and she saw the old shop as she passed. It was a shop filled with things such as snacks and key chains. It would have looked like a tourist shop, if people Sara's age hadn't come walking out, smiling cheerfully.

At least Sara arrived at her school, a full smile on her face. She was so grateful towards the woman who helped her.

She hoped that someday she would see her very soon.


End file.
